What has always been
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: OneShot: Kowalski is put in the hospital by his abusive boyfriend. Skipper knows things have gotten way out of hand, and goes to see him, but will something a little more happen between these two? Pairing: Kipper...


Tara: A short little idea I had to write… sorry my other fans of the other stories they want updated so bad… p.s. The Girl's Night Out! Will be updated shortly…

**What has always been…**

The beep radiated the entire room. The tall penguin's eyes opened for a moment before closing again. He heard voices that sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite place them. "I-is he going to be okay?" came a voice from the darkness. "He should be… but I would recommend we wake him up to make sure he doesn't have amnesia" a girl's voice said. "Kowalski can you hear me?" he heard the voice from before say. Kowalski flickered his eyes open lightly again. He saw his commander standing beside his bedside looking down at him. His eyes looked to be filled with pain and sadness.

"S-Skipper?" Kowalski tensely breathed out. His entire body stung with pain. Skipper placed his flipper over Kowalski's flipper, and said- "Yes it's me…". The whole room was burly but he could see there was three other figures in the room besides Skipper. One stepped forward, and was revealed as the doctor who was girl talking early. "Kowalski I need to ask you some questions…" she said. Kowalski looked at her waiting patiently even if his body felt like it was crippling like cookies. "Where is your pain if you feel any?" she asked. Kowalski wanted to tell her that it was everywhere and to fix it, but he didn't want his friends to worry.

"I'm f-fine…" Kowalski replied taking a deep breath to stop his hurting ribs. "Kowalski I know what it's like to feel the way you do… I had an abusive boyfriend as well…" the doctor told him. Kowalski just blinked while she continued. "I always played like I was happy, but I really wasn't. And everyone knew but me. It took to the time I was almost dying to find that the one who really loved me had been around the whole time. You should tell him before its too late or you might really end up dead…" she said turning while going out of the room.

The other two who he figured was his friend Rico and Private left the room quietly and slowly to leave the two alone. Kowalski looked back up to Skipper. Skipper seemed to have small tears forming at the ridges of his eyes. Kowalski knew this would happen if someone found out. He didn't need pity from anyone. "S-Skipper really I'm fine…" Kowalski said to him. Skipper just gave him a strange gaze.

"How can you manage to say you're fine?!" Skipper asked shocked. Kowalski was gazing at him just as shocked. "After all Hans put you threw how can you still act like everything's okay? He put you in the fucking hospital!" Skipper said. "I-I'm quite aware of that…" Kowalski said looking at his bed sheet. "Kowalski there's so many things I know you for… for being nuts when it comes to inventing, sappy happy when you're finished, even a bit annoying at times, but… being stupid is not one of them…" Skipper stated.

"W-when was I stupid?" Kowalski asked. "Look around Kowalski… you're in a hospital where 'you're boyfriend' put you. Do you really think that's real love?" Skipper asked. Kowalski just stared at his blanket, and then said- "what more better can I do? It's not like anyone can love a freak like me…". "You're not a freak Kowalski… no matter who told you that…you're not in my eyes" Skipper said.

"Why am I not?" Kowalski asked. "Because freaks are people who beat people, or put shame and misery upon others… last I check you do none of those things" Skipper said. "Then what do I do?" Kowalski asked again. "You may not always win when it comes to inventing, but you only do it to help us and others… the only two inventions I can think of that were for yourself are the love-u-later and the one that made you smart but utterly dumber after a while…" Skipper stated.

"I do like to invent to help my friends…" Kowalski agreed. "See freaks don't help others… you do. You are special in your own way" Skipper said. "Really?" Kowalski asked gleefully. "Of course, and anyone who can't see that need to get glasses cause you're exactly the description of someone with a beautiful heart" Skipper replied.

Kowalski smiled, and Skipper entwined their flippers together. "Kowalski I may not be the one you have always thought of… nor does it matter right now, but I want you to know I have always… been in love with you" Skipper said. Kowalski stared at him stunned. The room was silent for a long while. Skipper took this as a sign of rejection, and turned his head away from Kowalski. Kowalski though took his other flipper, and placed it on Skipper's shoulder. Skipper looked back at him.

"I never quite got to know how I feel till now… Skipper I love you too…" Kowalski said smiling. Skipper's eyes perked up happily; his tears almost disappearing. Then Skipper bent down, and their beaks joined together. This was the day that Kowalski knew he would never forget. They now knew that their love was true, and that nothing would ever break them apart again… now they lay together in perfect harmony waiting for the new day to come across and for their true love to shine bright for the whole world to see…

Tara: Well finally complete. Shortest thing I've made so far… :P


End file.
